Lies
by Ritalyn
Summary: Everything was tangled in lies. Shinra was a lie. Sephiroth was a lie. I was a lie... we were a lie?
1. Facades

**Hello and welcome, this is actually a small experiment that I had in mind, depending on the reaction I'll see how far it goes, it's a Sephiroth x OC. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VII.

**Warning:** the story works with harsh and dark themes not meant for the general public. If you don't enjoy themes related to prostitution and everything related to that world this is not meant for you. Sexual themes are implied.

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Facades

* * *

_There are many lies that lay hidden under facades.  
__There are many lies that lay under the sheets.  
__There are many lies with the purpose to protect.  
__There are many lies with the purpose to convince._

_I was a lie.  
__He was a lie.  
__We were a lie.  
__Indeed we were a lie._

_A beautiful lie…_

_And here I sat thinking of all the moments we shared, I was your lie._

* * *

I woke up startled, something wrong had happened. My heart palpitated, with each contraction all I felt was pain, something was wrong. I heard a helicopter in the background, not too far from me I heard someone knocking on the door a man's voice was heard yelling. "Open the door!"

There was more banging against the door, but I didn't answer them. They had finally gotten to me. "Annie Chapman!" The same voice yelled as they called my name.

Getting up from the bed I made my way towards the window of my bedroom. I looked to the outside world, the clear vision of Midgar hanging down below me. The helicopter circling around the building its light pointed directly at my window. I looked at them, not afraid for what was to come, I knew why they were here and I wasn't about to go down with my head down.

Moving away from the window I preceded towards the bathroom, I quietly took my singlet off and then proceed to take off my hot pants. The door to the bathroom still open as I knew they couldn't penetrate this penthouse that easy. Looking quickly at myself in the mirror I smiled cockily, my height being small at 5'4 (162.5cm), yet my body and features where what had gotten me to this point. Icy blue eyes, framed by a mass of long black hair, a thin nose with a perfect profile view, bow shaped lips and sun kissed skin made me appear like a goddess.

It was then that I shook my head; I was the complete opposite of a goddess. Moving away from the mirror and towards the shower I turned it on, making sure to have the water running at a warm temperature. Getting inside I allowed everything to be forgotten, there weren't helicopters looking out there for me, there wasn't a group of SOLDIERS or probably Turks outside my penthouse door. There probably wasn't someone close to me dead.

I knew this day was about to come, his last call seeming to be more of a sad goodbye. I closed my eyes, thinking of the nightmare I had experienced before waking up. A burned town, I could smell blood, but his image… his bloodied sword it had fully shocked me. It was a lucid dream, but why was I having that dream? I don't know how long I stood there in the shower, I just knew that the worst part was about to happen.

Turning off the shower I placed a towel around my body and moved once more towards the bedroom. I took my time to dress my body and found myself staring at the mirror once more. Placing some quick black eye liner my blue eyes found themselves connected to an image I shared with someone special. He was extremely tall, close to a foot taller than me, we appeared in the image as a couple but in reality we weren't one. Even though I lived in his penthouse, went out with him in public, had sexual intercourse with him and pretty much did stuff people in relationships used to do, we both weren't in one.

The truth was that I was and still am a prostitute; he had found me many years ago working as an escort. He bought me many times and became a regular within my clients, till one fateful day that he decided that he had enough. We both made a pact and I moved in with him, he had given me full benefits; he gave me a penthouse in the upper plate, a monthly income and made sure that everything was paid. What had he asked back? That I would solely remain with him, no more clients, instead only him, and I accepted the deal.

Shaking my head at the bitter sweet memories I stood up and paid attention to the front door. The men had yelled that they would detonate the door if I didn't open it, and of course I didn't. All I simply did was move over to the kitchen and prepare myself a bowl of cereal. Soon enough as I sat down I heard a countdown, the bomb was about to detonate.

The bomb had detonated, the door being nowhere in sight as the smoke clouded my vision. I heard the men yelling, most of them surrounding me in an instant. I closed my eyes and took a deep break; I could clearly feel guns pointed at me. It was all a matter of time before the smoke cleared, soon enough I heard footsteps coming towards me, those footsteps probably belonging to the leader of whatever was after me.

"Miss Annie Chapman," the man stated my name, the voice of the man clear as me moved closer to me. Ignoring him I turned over from the counter and moved to the sink, the sounds of weapons re-aiming as I moved in the kitchen. Once I was there in front of the sink I threw away my breakfast as I found it to be damaged by the smoke. Finishing that task I looked outside a small window that stood near the sink, it was still late at night. So, they were raiding me at night? I shook my head, and allowed a bland and innocent look adorn my face as I turned over, the smoke had fully cleared around me.

"I see you all invited yourselves to my home." I said over to everyone as I locked eyes with the man that had spoken before. "Mr. Tseng." I greeted him as I looked him over. He was fully clean, his dark hair held up in his famous ponytail and with no spark of dust over him. He was a strange man; even in the worst of conditions I would always notice him to be extremely clean. If only I could say the same about me.

"How are you feeling, Miss Chapman?" He asked courteously as he stood in his place, the men still as they still held their guns at me, probably waiting for his order.

"Well I was sleeping marvelously till someone decided to throw a party in my house and not invite me."

"Hmm, good to know," he said quietly as he stared at me, his eyes somehow telling me that I wasn't about to like what was to come. "Capture her." He ordered as he began to walk away from me.

The men yelled around me, I tried my best to defend myself but all I could do was get harmed. I fought and pulled, yet the men kept their hold on me, my yells made no sense. I was being controlled; I kept fighting as the men pulled me away. Some of them taking advantage of the situation by grabbing at my chest and sometimes even by touching my private parts through my clothing. I fought and yelled at the top of my lungs, but saw that no one came to my rescue, I tried my best but even I failed me. How was it that I ended up like this? What lead to this predicament? I thought quietly as I found myself giving up on the fight, my savior not coming to me as I wished.

I closed my eyes and thought about the many things that could have led to this, but somehow I had no idea what was going on. I knew that I was being pulled around, manhandled and even being treated as if I were a bag full of potatoes. I closed my eyes and thought back to who I thought to be my savior. In reality there were no fairytales. Even if my deal with that man had made me move from hunger to banquets, it meant nothing. There was no romance; there was no real love in that relationship, only a physical connection. And that was the difference that it held with fairytales, the fairytales spoke of a true love.

I opened my eyes and stared at the floor, my legs were walking on automatic, yet I was no longer there. I could barely remember the ride to the car, I could barely notice once I had been thrown inside a cell. I had been so stuck in my thought that I stopped noticing the world around me. This was something that I wasn't expecting; it was something new, yet painful. And so I stopped living in the present, I thought back to those many times in which I had him close to me. Those small conversations we had and the many great times I shared with him. But I couldn't stop thinking, that maybe this situation was something related to that deal I had made with him many years ago. Or maybe this was my punishment for selling my body…

_How could this happen to me?_

I don't remember much after that. I could barely note when days became night in that small cell. I just knew that meals came and go; my body growing thinner as I refused to eat. It was only till one strange day came to me, I found the door to my cell open. I didn't look at the man that entered as I expected to be offered the meal of the day. Yet instead of an offer of food I received a command. "Get up." The man ordered which surprised me, making me look in the direction of the door. Right there my eyes met a bald man with sun glasses, his vest indicating that he was clearly a Turk.

Scoffing at him I looked away from him and once more to the wall. "Why should I?"

"President Shinra requests your presence."

With those words spoken, time somehow flew. I had been taken to clean myself up and prepare for the visit to such a highly considered person. Yet every time I had to walk freely I was cuffed like a prisoner by the man named Tseng. It was only till we arrived to the president's office that he decided to let go of the hold he had on me, but the cuff remained.

"Miss Chapman, it's good to meet you away from the banquets and balls." President Shinra said as he stared me down from his high chair, his crooks and followers right behind him.

"Wish I could say the same." I answered him as I stood there with my head up high, as I wasn't about to allow this monster demolish my morale.

"Hmpt," president Shinra said as he looked at some papers appearing to be uninterested in me, yet quickly his attention was brought back to me as he began to speak once more. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No." I quickly answered as I glared at him, the man being as hateful as they come. It didn't take a genius to know that I was captured because he or someone from his group had issued the order.

"You are here for a charge of treason against the Shinra Electric Power Company."

"What?" I yelled as I found myself shocked at what he was insinuating, I wasn't even a terrorist to begin with! "Seriously, does being a prostitute count as treason?" I found myself speaking without thinking and soon enough I found myself cursing at me, it had been a very stupid act from my part.

"That would be your second charge." He stated smugly as he looked down at me.

"Wait! How does selling my body have to do with treason?" I yelled as I found my predicament a little too much to handle, I trembled softly as I fought against some invisible tears. I wouldn't allow them to see me this vulnerable, with that in mind I hardened my stare, all emotions void from my face.

"Our First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth had gone mad; last week he murdered and destroyed a whole town. Killed some of our soldiers and close to fatally wounded another First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair. Does it sound familiar to you?" The president spoke as he explained what Sephiroth had done, something that hadn't even reached the news, unless I had been held up for a week.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked trying my best to keep a calm complexion; I had dreamed that a week ago, before the men had busted my house. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking that now I knew where this was all going to.

"We inspected Sephiroth's and Zack's cellular connection and found a series of calls interchanged with you during that day. Some of the conversations were recorded and from what we could tell, you were making our SOLDIERS turn against each other. For that sole reason you have been charged with treason, up to a maximum of a lifetime in a cell or capital punishment." Shinra said as he kept looking down at me, as if to demoralize me.

I stood quiet as I furrowed my brows and gritted my teeth; I remember speaking that day to Sephiroth. He was telling me all the things he had learned of his mother, while I tried to understand what he meant by it. Before all that I had received a call from Zack, him being extremely worried for Sephiroth as the man had locked himself away on a basement. I couldn't get many details, but after that last strange call from Sephiroth I called Zack to tell him to see if he could check or even stop Sephiroth, as I felt that something bad was about to happen. Afterwards I couldn't reach him neither of them, by then Sephiroth must have lost all control.

I stayed put, thinking of what was probably to come, he had indicated that for that they were accusing me I would get either a lifetime or capital punishment. But could the punishment be negotiated? I thought as I tried to find possible solutions, yet as not to make my silence too long I spoke what I thought in a slow and low tone. "If I were to be guilty of those charges… could the punishment be negotiated?"

"That-" the president began, but was quickly interrupted by one of the individuals that stood behind him; the man moved forward and stopped before me.

"My, my, you would make such a precious specimen." The man said as he moved close to me and caressed my face. I felt disgusted; he was an aged man, easily over fifty, with dark slimy hair and a lab coat that probably wasn't washed too often. Yet instead of walking over the side he used to be at, he simply stood next to me and pleaded the president to change the punishment to allow experimentation with my being. I looked over at him and thought that maybe being an experiment wasn't as bad as a lifetime or capital punishment, as he clearly spoke of a substantial amount of freedom that I would have. I was wrong for believing it was a good idea, and for that I found myself in a situation that was worse than before.

* * *

**Well any commentary is fully welcome, questions will be gladly answered.**

**And if anyone is interested in becoming Beta to this or any of my other stories just send me a message.**

**A/N: **

**To: **A Nonya Mouse

Thank you for your commentary, I feel sad you found the story boring but you confirmed me something that I knew was off in this chapter still I tried it. I revised the parts that were related to the song and decided to remove it since I wasn't entirely pleased with the outcome. I thank you once more for your time.

4/4/2013


	2. Sheets

**Hello and welcome once more, this project is something that has me excited so let us see where it will take us. The story will be rate T for now, but don't be surprised if it changes to M. **

**So for now nothing more to say other than enjoy.**

* * *

Sheets

* * *

_A beautiful lie…  
__My beautiful lie,  
__We became one through time._

_Our kisses full of need,  
__Our passion full of want,  
__Our desire with our need to please,  
__Our lie entangled between the bed sheets._

_With that we were our very own deception._

* * *

I was walking the streets late at night. My main goal was to head over to Sector 6, especially towards the Wall Market. Once I passed the small park I found myself relax, luckily I hadn't been assaulted or robbed on my way there. It didn't take long till I moved around the busy area, it thriving with life as many men moved from brothel to brothel or from bar to bar. The most famous one here being the Honey Bee Inn, yet I wasn't about to stop there. I walked around, the men howling behind me as if I was a bitch in heat, I shook my head; animals.

Ignoring the men I continued walking till I reached my destination, it was another brothel yet this one was on a more quiet part of Wall Market. Pascha was easily read in neon lights as the building tried its best to stand out from the rest. It was strange how I had gotten into this situation. Yet ignoring the strange sensation that this was something wrong I went over to the man guarding the door and was quickly allowed an entrance. Looking around I was met with the lobby part of the brothel, this was the strip club / bar entrance. Yet I wasn't looking for any of that.

Moving up ahead I passed a group of men who howled at me, yet I shook my head once more at them. My advance didn't last long as I tried to move over to the VIP section of the brothel, a bouncer, this one a huge black man stood on my way. His large hands holding me away from the door as he questioned me: "what do you want?"

"Bordus," I said sternly as I mentioned the man's name. "I'm here to see Slim."

"And you are?" Bordus questioned as he didn't move an inch.

"Eliza!" A woman yelled as she came to my side, the sound of music covering up most of her yell. With my name being called I turned over and was met face to face with a perky blonde, the roots of her hair already showing her natural black, while her blue eyes held a lazy look to them. Her body was tanned and barely covered in clothing as todays theme was the desert. "Oh, Eliza Ann!" She yelled once more as she came over to my side to hug me.

I hugged her back and thought to what was her name or call girl name, I couldn't remember any. "Hey…" I said quietly as I responded to her.

"Bordus, let us in." The petite woman said as I noticed that I was easily five inches taller than her.

"So…?" The man said as he looked at me over, I was dressed in black jeans and a tee.

"Oh come on! Bordus!" The blonde said as she moved closer to the man. "She's one of our newest addition." She said as she made circles with her finger on his chest. "Maybe if you let us in, I can give you sum sum." She said as she seduced the man, her years of experience probably helping her baggage.

"Umm…" the man stayed quiet as he nearly rumbled in pleasure at the gestures the blonde was doing on him, yet no more was spoken as a man's voice was heard from inside the room.

"Bordas!" He yelled in a different accent as he moved closer to the door. In an instant the door behind the bouncer opened and a thin man walked out. His eyes caught mine quickly as he recognized me, but before speaking to me he turned over to the mismatched pair. "Bunnie! What tha' hell are ya' doing here! Ya' were hollah' five min ago!"

"I was?" The blonde named Bunnie asked in a childlike voice.

"Ya' now get the fauk outta' here!" The thin man yelled as she quickly ran away, probably heading over to her room to take care of her costumer. With that done the frail man turned over to me and changed his accent and mannerism completely. "Well Miss Eliza, it's good to see you here today. How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine, and you?" I said giving the man known by Slim a sly smile.

"Quite excellent, hell I've never been so happy to have a new recruit." Slim said as he began to walk over to the door he had just come from. "Come, there's someone I'll like you to meet." He said as he entered through the VIP section, on his way patting Bordus on the chest.

Quickly I followed him in and found myself in a dark room surrounded by naked women, yet a small shadow was seen in a corner, his body obviously belonging to a man. Staying quiet I saw how Slim yelled at all the naked women to leave while he took me by the hand and led me towards were the shadowy man sat at.

I felt myself grow scared, the closer I got, but that quickly stopped as someone turned the lights on and everything could be seen clearly. The room was simply decorated with black and red leather furniture, while in the middle stood a small table, some chairs and a runway with a strip pole at the end. Yet without noticing how, I was now seated in between the two men as I could clearly see both of their faces. Slim was thin and frail, with a long thin nose and loads of jewelry, his clothing mostly in cream today. While the other man appeared to be a business man, his black coding being similar to what an executive would use, his face being something that didn't called for my attention, instead the brief case he held being what had my heart going crazy.

Could this man really be the one?

"So, where were we?" Slim said as he crossed his legs his smile creeping me out. "Eliza," he said as he turned to me. "This man here is the highest bidder." Yet Slim was quickly corrected.

"I'm just his representative."

"Why did he send a representative?" I asked the man as I looked at his face, him appearing to be an expert at lying.

"That my dear," Slim began as he caressed my face. "Means, that one does not want to be seen making a deal with a whore." Somehow his words hurt me, was I already a whore?

"Well… today was the last day of the bid; last we heard it had scaled up to 200 million." The man said as he opened up the brief case, it was full of money. "That's why we decided to make a deal before closing the bid."

"What's the deal?" Slim said as he found it interesting the amount of money that was shown to him.

"Here we have 260 million, that would easily make my man the winner of the bet, but he also wants to buy her for a full week."

"SOLD!" Slim yelled as he closed the brief case and took it with him, I felt confused. "Now where is the man?" Slim asked as he looked around, yet his eyes stopped on me. "What tha' hell are ya' doin' dressed like that!"

"Hmpt, for that don't you worry." The man said as he took my hand in his. "We'll make sure for the week she is well treated, now Miss Eliza?"

"Yea?" I asked still dazed at how fast things were going to happen.

"Are you prepared?" He asked me as he began to take me away. I remember nodding to him; soon I was seated inside a car and was being taken away, where to? I had no idea. The route was dizzy and soon after a few minutes the man had exchanged with another one; this one trying its best to keep small talk but stopped at that once he noticed that I wasn't responding to him.

We kept going and going, the car only stopping to change men as they continued moving me as if I were a puppet. I no longer tried to answer them as I noticed they had taken me to the upper plate. It felt strange but good to see the sky after so many years, yet I continued to observe as we stopped by a five star hotel. It loomed ahead of me as I found that the man had opened the door and was helping me out. I looked at the high building in shock, as I found it to be intimidating.

"Come." The man said as he entered the building, with me following close behind. Once inside he spoke to another man and bid his goodbyes. This one took me towards the last floor of the hotel, where the presidential suite stood. I shook my head as somehow I felt fear grip at the strings of my heart.

"Umm…" I began but stopped unsure on how to make the question sound right. The man looked at me expectantly, yet at the time that I was about to ask the doors to the elevator opened. We entered the elevator and he looked at me expectantly, it was then that I asked what had been bothering me. "Why would a man buy a female's virginity?"

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised a smirk appearing on his face. "Bragging rights," he simply answered as we stopped at our floor, it was the 63th floor. He led me around a few hallways till he arrived at the door that he was commanded to leave me at, yet before leaving he told me some strange words. "Good luck." He said as he gave me the key to the room.

Feeling puzzled I stared at his retiring back and at the card he had given me. I looked down at it and stared at the door, the door had a sensor and with it I passed the card over it. The light of the sensor changed and the door unlocked. I placed my hand on the handle and pushed it down, it quickly opened and I pushed at it lightly. Entering the presidential suite I found my breath to be stolen from me, everything here was a life full of luxury. The floor was made of marble, the walls painted in white and gold. The decoration made with exotic wood, a few vases were left on a few tables, yet their design demonstrated that they were probably ancient or part of a collection.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me; there were curtains in the room blocking what would be the sight of another part of the room or even a bed. But I didn't try to move in further, instead I called. "Hello?" A small echo was heard as the room appeared to be completely empty, but I knew it wasn't, a strange presence being easily felt that told me I wasn't alone. "Hello…" I said once more as I entered more into the room, my eyes darting everywhere to see if I could catch sight of the man who had bought me for a week. There was nothing, and here I was feeling a little dumb.

Sighing I walked over to one of the chairs and allowed my head to fall on my hands. This was going to be a hell of a long week. Thinking it over and taking a deep breath I thought if this was a good idea to begin with. Selling my virginity seemed to have become a nightmare, my family was mad at me because of it. Many men bided and came to watch shows of me, only to see if the biding was worth it. I was and had become a tool for the men, a sexual object. Closing my eyes I allowed small trails of tears out as I considered how my life was going to be after this. Debt was to our necks, with my mother incapacitated, me and my older brother working to jobs, it was still too much. Our youngest brothers wanted to work, yet they were still too young, all three of them not even getting to the tender age of twelve. Yet as I kept crying silently I felt a presence before me.

Looking up I found myself staring directly at two beautiful pair of green eyes. My breath caught in my throat, as I stared at the man that stood before me. He was someone I had never seen before in my eighteen years of life. He looked down at me, his eyes completely emotionless, yet somehow there was a strange hint, something I couldn't completely guess what it was. He was strange, something I had never seen before in my life as I contemplated him, he had long silver hair that reached his waist, the bangs on his face barely reaching his chin. His body was dressed casually, with only a black t-shirt and some dark jeans, yet he looked extremely handsome for me.

"Why… are you crying?" His deep voice asked as he moved closer to me, his body stopping at kneeling before me. I looked at him shocked, he was probably around my age, yet appeared to be older than that. I kept staring at him as I couldn't find my voice, but recoiled as I felt his hand on my face, clearing away the tears I had freed not long ago.

"Why?" I whispered as I kept staring into his eyes, how could someone my age pay 260 million?

"I thought it'll be interesting." He said as he cupped my cheek, something feeling strange but perfect.

"But why?" I asked him as I stared at him, his facial features being something that appeared to be above from perfect.

"Sometimes a man needs something more than just sex." He said with a smirk on his face, his facial features brightening.

"And a virgin will cover that?" I asked him as I kept studying him, I didn't even know his name.

"It won't hurt trying." He answered as his hand lowered down to my neck.

"Won't hurt you," I answered bitterly, as I thought of the man I had developed feeling for, he had turned his back on me once he knew in how much debt I was in.

His eyes softened and he looked me over, his eyes stopping for a few more seconds on my full chest, then at my hips. After that he looked at my face and presented himself. "Sephiroth."

"Annie." I told him as I nearly harmed myself for telling him my real name. "But who are you?" I asked him as I found that by merely hearing his name I couldn't picture who he really was.

"First Class SOLDIER."

"You are a soldier?" I asked him as I looked at him over; he _definitely_ had the body to be one.

"I am _the_ SOLDIER." He said cockily but chuckled at my response, he was nuts.

"Well… Mr. SOLDIER… you will be my first."

"Hmpt, what movie would you like to watch?"

I felt shocked that he was asking that to me, yet later he explained that he wasn't about to rip me that fast. He still had a little over six days to take me. I looked at him and shook my head, he was certainly something. With that we both shared our favorite's movies and talked about each other. Quickly in no time I learned a lot from him on that first night, we laughed and played board games during the night. Ordering through room service our favorite's meals and that was how the night ended. In no time we had become closer to each other and I felt comfortable in his arms. We both shared the bed on our first night and I found myself falling into a peaceful sleep. All worries of how this fateful day would end already forgotten.

Once I woke up I found the sun shining on us, him still sleeping under me as I stared at him. He was perfect, a great man with a great attitude. Fighting in the front lines as he found himself defending what was right. Yet I knew that he was no longer in the Wutai War, instead he was here with me. Our arms entangled as we became one as we slept. I had stopped admiring him as I stood up and headed towards the bathroom, all my needs were fully covered as there was clothing my size and even basic female necessities.

Moving over to the bathroom sink I proceeded to wash my mouth as I thought of the man that slept not far from me. I smiled, this probably being a one-time event as he had been extremely caring of my needs. When washing my mouth was done I moved over to the shower and eliminated all clothing that covered my body. Entering the shower I allowed the warm water to ease my shoulders as the tension from the biding was finally over. I allowed a smile to be free; this was still like a dream come true. Yet as I was about to pick a bottle of Shampoo I felt two manly hands on my body.

I paused and quickly looked over my shoulder, a small smile adorning my lips as I looked at the man that stood behind me. With that I allowed him to shower me, his touch close to addicting. Soon enough we exchanged place and I was allowed to cleanse his body, some desire building inside of me as I stared at perfection. Pausing completely I looked up at him, his green eyes burning into my blue eyes. No words were exchanged as he dived down to kiss me, our lips locking with passion. And that was how it all began, our passion bringing us to the brink as he took my first time. The one he had bought.

* * *

**Well this was the second chapter to this series, hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review, as I'm going crazy in my chair to see what people think.**

**~~Adrianne**


	3. Please

**Hello and welcome back, first of all I'll comment quickly on the reviews.**

**Azarin: I love ya girl, and thanks for always being there to pump me up.**

**blue1bear: it's good to know I have you hooked on, so I will dedicate this chapter to you. I hope it will keep hooking you up.**

**To everyone else, ENJOY!**

* * *

Please

* * *

_We were our very own deception._

_We laughed and played.  
__We hugged and kissed.  
__We got dirty under the sheets.  
__We woke up only to repeat._

_We smiled at our lie and how it all began._

* * *

I had awakened after a long slumber, with my chest against the bed and my back side completely uncovered. I shivered. A smooth and slick hand moving up and down my back, its fingers felt slightly cold, yet its touch electrifying. I shifted lightly, the soft touch making me purr. He already knew I was awake as he chuckled, his warmth coming closer to me as he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Good morning." He said in a husky voice.

With his greeting I turned my head to him and gave him a small smile, the comfort of the bed not making me want to move. Yet as I found his hands traveling my body, I turned over and sat on the bed. "Morning," I said in a raspy tone, my voice still reflecting what had occurred last night. I looked away from him and felt my cheeks warm up, last night. Last night was something to never forget, yet as I remembered everything, I also remembered my very own naked body.

I looked down towards my chest, a few red marks still present from last night. Yet as I stared at them I remembered that there was a man in bed with me. Silently I felt my cheeks warm again, yet this time I moved my hands towards the bed sheets, my embarrassment being mostly on my exposed chest. However I forgot one thing. He was with me.

"Don't." He said as he stopped me, our hands brushing as I looked up at his face. His green eyes had a slight sparkle, his lips a friendly smile. "There's nothing there that I haven't seen before." He said, his smile changing into a smirk.

I looked at him in shock, that man was surely something. Yet I looked away from him, still feeling embarrassed of my body I tried to pull the covers once more to me. His hands stopped me once more as he moved closer, the bed shifting under his weight. I didn't dare to look in his direction as I already knew he was fully naked next to me. However, as his hand found its way to my chin, he softly made me look at him. His green eyes searching mine as I studied him. His touch and closeness distracting from anything that he could be searching for.

"Does it hurt?" He asked his tone laced with concern as he kept on searching.

"I…" I paused, asking myself if it did hurt. "I don't think so."

"How about you get clean up?" He asked me as he let go of my face, all the tingling sensation I had completely gone. "I'll order us some food." He finished as he got up from the bed, his back to me as he picked up something quick for me and him to wear. He threw it over his shoulder as I stared at him; his shoulders were broad and strong. His back had a beautiful curve, yet his buttocks, that had me blushing. It was amazing to watch him, his body perfect. His movements were smooth, yet I wondered why he was doubling over? That question was short lived as I saw everything, my face turning completely hot at what I had just observed.

It was then that I decided to look away from him and proceed to put on the t-shirt he had given me. I was completely speechless, that other than the time we were bathing and having fun, was the first time I had actually seen him. But soon I no longer could see him as I moved away and entered the bathroom. There I did a small routine and soon enough came out, only wearing a towel. I moved to the room we were both sharing and looked around for some decent clothing to wear. With that and taking advantage that the man wasn't in the room I allowed the towel to drop and placed the shirt and some shorts.

Once that was done, I moved closer to the mirror to stare at my reflection, it was flawless. Blue eyes stared back at me, my dark hair framing my face. Yet somehow I felt it wasn't me, as my skin was extremely tanned, something the brothel invited. I didn't like it much but accepted, as Slim had indicated that most costumers loved a tan skin. It didn't look bad on me, yet I knew that something was missing. My eyes appeared strange as it contrasted with my skin. Ignoring it, I looked around for some make-up and found one black eyeliner. Quickly I applied it around my eyes until satisfied, yet once I finished I heard a knock on the door a female voice calling out "room service!"

Shrugging off my image aside, I walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door a young female a few years older than me appeared. She was common looking with black hair, semi fair skin and dark eyes, yet nothing of her features appeared to call the attention. Yet no words were spoken as she stared at me, a black stare making me slightly uneasy. And it was then that I got tired of her stare and glared at her, her reaction was slightly taken back. Looking down and away from me marked my triumph on this silent war.

"What can I help you with?" I asked her as I stared at the cart she was pushing. There on it stood a few plates of food covered, how I knew it was food? The smell had me tantalized.

"Here's your order." She said as she tried to push the cart inside yet I didn't budge.

"I'm not sure if that's what I ordered." I told her as I looked down at the plates, all of them were covered.

"If you allow _me_ to enter then you might know."

"What if I don't want you in?" I looked down at her a sly smile making its way known.

"Then why the hell would you call?" The woman asked already pissed at me.

"I guess I was hungry." I said shrugging my shoulders. Yet instead of being mad at me the service lady stared at what was behind me, something that I could feel pressed behind my back.

"Stop it." His smooth voice commanded, yet I didn't listen to his command. I was here paying more attention to the way his chest vibrated against my back. "Come." He said to her as he placed one hand to my belly and pushed me against him. On the other hand he made sure to open the door enough for the small cart to enter along with the young service lady.

As she entered through the door she threw me a small gleam but paused, somehow as if she recognized me. I looked at her and frowned, no longer interested in what she was speaking. She seemed slightly familiar to me, her dark hair and dark eyes being common, yet something of her brought me to think. She looked a lot like someone that I used to know, possibly someone that I could have passed somewhere, but who was she? I couldn't help but wonder why she had given me that look? And here I was thinking it was so deep that I didn't notice when Sephiroth moved away from me to sign some papers; yet only when she was about to leave that I decided to ask her something.

"Wait," I said as I touched her shoulder slightly. She looked back at me and narrowed her eyes. "What's your name?" I asked her as I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

"Phoebe." I paused completely and placed my hand at my mouth, she was my brother's fiancée. Nodding quickly I allowed her to go and moved back towards Sephiroth. The man hadn't spoken a thing to me as I sat down on a small circle table. And I was glad on that part; my thoughts were too much for me at the moment as I thought of it. With Phoebe knowing it was only a matter of time before my older brother Will, knows that I was already sold. And I know it was not something to be proud of, even if this experience had been better than expected, I found myself still embarrassed that I would have to face my own family.

"Annie." A deep voice called me over as I moved my sight from my bread towards the man that sat across from me.

"Yes?" I asked him quietly as I stared down at my bread; I was breaking it into tiny pieces.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I sighed loudly, allowing my chin to rest on the corner of the table.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Is that how you eat bread?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled, "asshole" I whispered as I stared into his green eyes. His stare was captivating, his color unique. It was something I knew I could easily get lost in, but what if I got too lost in them? I stopped and began to wonder, this didn't feel as if I was selling my body for his use, it felt different. I closed my eyes and looked away from him, was this how I should feel? I couldn't really think like this, he was the costumer, and prostitutes weren't allowed to grow feeling with their customers. Yet as I thought of everything that was happening to me I found a hand on my knee, his voice once more calling my name.

"Annie," he called and I opened my eyes, he was there less than a foot from me. His body trapped between my legs as he kneeled, his eyes trapping mine. "What's wrong?" He asked one more, this time with a tone that was stern; he wasn't taking nothing for an answer.

"I…" didn't know how to answer. I looked for words, but I only stared into his eyes, my own being consumed by the green fire he held. I was at a complete loss, I knew exactly what was bothering me, but should this come in between our relationship? What were we? I knew exactly the answer to those questions, in reality he might have been my first but he had bought it. I was a prostitute and he was my costumer. Yet as I was about to open my mouth and speak he spoke before me.

"Was it because of her?" He asked and I understood, he was asking of Phoebe.

"She's my sister-in-law." I spoke quietly; I hadn't really met her until this day as our work shifts never seemed to get along.

"Why was she acting like that?" He asked sternly as he searched my eyes, probably looking for the truth.

"We've never met, I only saw her in pictures."

He didn't answer or spoke anything afterwards. I simply sat there and continued, but this time I was eating my food as I found out that I still had some slight amount of hunger. He looked at me eating and kept staring at me, yet I didn't feel weird, I simply kept on eating. However once I had finished my food I noticed that he was still kneeling in the same position, his eyes still connected with mines. With that I smirked and moved my face closer to him, our noses barely touching.

"Did someone ever told you that staring is rude?"

"Only you," he said looking at me, our eyes locked for a few seconds. Yet soon I found his eyes lingering on my lips, I licked mine and afterwards I found his lips tightly pressed against mine. We kissed each other passionately, our hands roaming our bodies as it searched for something. We kept out action, as we moved cautiously towards the bed, yet by then my shirt was completely forgotten. We played with each other, he teased me. His small bites on my chest creating moans of pleasure. And so on we fought along and against each other, our passion fueling us as we got more into each other.

My kisses would leave a trail along his chest; my hands would scratch lightly at his skin. Yet it felt unique, this time everything was better than last night. My dark hair would entangle with his silver one. Our hands would be holding each other as we gave in, my gasp for air becoming one of his favorite sounds. We had given into our passion as we fully pleasured each other, going from round to round as our bodies never seemed to tire. As if we couldn't get enough. Yet everything came to an end, the week had nearly ended and we laid there in bed.

His hand brushed my hair as I laid my head on his chest, both of us already tired from our morning. Yet knowing we had to part soon, I wanted to relish this moment, reality no longer something that ran always in my mind. Instead I was glad for the week he had given me, as my whole reality had been completely forgotten in the drifts of our passion. I allowed a breath I had been holding and looked up at him, his eyebrows lifted as he looked down at me.

I rolled my head to him and allowed it to rest my chin against his chest. Yet he seemed to have something else in mind as he pulled my body to rest completely on top of him. His flaccid member clearly pressed against my body. I smiled and he mimicked. I chuckled and he kissed my nose quickly, that now made a sheepish smile appear over my features. Yet our romantic time was stopped as I felt his member grow against me.

"And that is?"

"Pressure," he said as he caressed my hair, his lips moving closer to mine. Yet they didn't come into contact as he backed away, his head falling to rest on the pillow. His hands moved around my body and stopped, only to use more force to move my hips against him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as a chuckle escaped me, his movement making me feel want.

"Testing something," he said as he looked at me, his eyes halfway closed which indicated he was enjoying this.

"I still can't believe an 18 year old is like a sex god." I said to him as I moved myself on top of him, just to test him. He smiled at me as he nibbled my ear lightly.

"I learn fast." He said, his hot breath feeling great against my face.

Yet our time soon came to an end as a phone rang in the room. His face not appearing to be pleased as he carefully moved me to the bed. I saw as he left the room to answer the phone, his great back staring at me as I looked at his hidden smile or butt cheeks as most people call it. It wasn't long after that, once I was fully rested on my back, that he made his appearance. I looked at his arrival only to lift one eyebrow at him, he was now fully clothed. His apparel was something strange; it was all made of leather. His chest was visible with two straps crossing each other. He had a couple of metal plates on his shoulders and had a coat that nearly went to the floor.

"See something you like?" He asked cockily as he moved closer to me, his weight on the bed being clearly visible as it shifted.

I rolled my eyes at him, but allowed him to hold me. My head falling to his chest as he positioned us, yet somehow instead of thinking of what was to come I suddenly asked him, "do you have a phone?" He looked at me weirdly but pulled out a flip phone from somewhere.

"Why?" He asked as he thought if he could hand the phone over to me.

"I need to make a call." I told him and he gave in. The phone resting on my hand as I opened it, the phone number was quickly dialed as I knew it by heart. It rang one time, but I found myself not listening to the other rings as the phone was quickly snatched from me.

"Who are you calling?" He asked as he looked at the number, something he couldn't recognize.

"It's my brother!" I half yelled at him as I snatched the phone from him a worried voice answering it.

"_Hello?"_ It was him, that still pretty boyish voice that belonged to my brother.

"Hey Will." I said quietly as I waited for his answer, they probably thought of me dead.

"_Annie?"_ He asked as if in shock.

"Yes, it's me." I shortly answered as I heard some movement in the background. My brother was probably moving to somewhere he could have more privacy. Once he seemed to be secure he began.

"_Why the hell didn't you call earlier?"_ He was surely mad this time.

"I-" but he interrupted me, not allowing me once to talk. Beside me I could feel Sephiroth shift; possible a little uncomfortable with what was happening.

"_I don't know why the hell you don't call. It's been a week we knew nothing of you! I was about to call the police and tell you were missing until Phoebe told me she saw you in the hotel. I told you that was a stupid idea, but you had to go on with the vision that it will lift our debt."_ I looked away embarrassed, he was right I kept thinking as I found my eyes watering. _"Look, I told you we'll work it out, but you had to go with what you thought was right."_ He ended his rambling as he heard me sniff.

He was right, I didn't have to go to this extent, and we could have worked it out. But as I found a hand on my shoulder moving softly as if to calm me, I heard my brother speak once more. _"Look sis, where are you at?"_

Where was I at? I looked at Sephiroth and he whispered the name of the hotel, quickly understanding what he said I spoke the name. "Grand Imperial."

"_You're still there?"_ He asked baffled.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." I said as I looked at Sephiroth, for a moment I thought I saw him a little bit sad.

"_Stay there, I'll pick you up."_ He finished as he hanged up before I could answer him.

Quickly I closed the phone and handed it back to Sephiroth, my now great morning had completely sobered up. With that thought I spoke, "so you heard it all?"

"Pretty much," he answered as he pulled me to a hug and kissed my temple.

I smiled sadly and got up, "I guess I won't delay this anymore." With that I left the room and headed to the bathroom, giving myself a quick shower as I waited for my brother to come. Cleaning my body from all of the week's events, this was now the time. Once I finished I moved around till I found myself fully clothed, with the make-up fully applied. With all that done I moved closer to the door and found Sephiroth with a few bags around him, I looked at him and with that he spoke.

"Take them," he said as he handed me one of the small bags.

"Why?"

"I thought you might need them." He said as he was about to walk out the door, yet ignoring what might be inside the bag I dropped it and moved to stop him. My hands touching his gloved hands as he paused, our eyes quickly locking with each other as we paused there before speaking.

"Is this goodbye?" I asked him, hopeful that someday I could meet him once more.

With that he turned around and faced me. The hand I wasn't holding cupped my face as he doubled slightly, his intention to be at eye level with me. "I'm going back to war." He said as I found my eyes tearing up lightly, yet he continued, "as a General." With that he pecked me on the lips and fully parted, our goodbye somehow appearing to be more of a hello.

* * *

**This chapter was longer than intended but I felt pumped and at the same time passed from a little bit of writers block. So with this we'll hope to see more of Sephiroth.**

**If anyone wants a petition for this story go ahead as I'll try to be more free with it.**

**So with anything else to do I want more reviews as I always respond to them.**

**So review, favorite... peace out!**

**~~Adrianne**


	4. Months

**Well long time I hadn't really written of this story but I'll say thanks to **VervainGirl **(she kept asking for me to update)****,** Azarin **(like always) and **Krizia **(great to know you love my stories)****.**

**So this chapter will be dedicated to who kept pestering me (**VervainGirl - **no puns intended) to update.**

**So everyone, ENJOY!**

* * *

Months

* * *

_We smiled at our lie and how it all began.  
__It went on like that.  
__A few hours turned to days.  
__Days turned to months.  
__And months turned to years._

_But not always it was him and I._

* * *

Six months had passed since last time I had been with him, the war was in full bloom and all the news spoke about was of the young general, a man barely the legal age. Many girls my age were after him, some suggesting that once the war was over he would surely take a wife. I guess we all didn't expect the war to last as long as it really did.

I shook my head at them; maybe he didn't want any of that. Maybe life wasn't like in the stories where the hero fell in love with a damsel in distress or a perfectly normal woman. The love he had for her having no limits… no, I doubt that. Maybe all he looked for was carnal pleasure, no strings attached. I thought of it and smiled, our relationship being extremely friendly but it never got a closure. Probably in the future he'll come back. Yet as time drew on, I doubted that he would remember me, to him I was just another sex worker. A woman that by her job description held no protection of the law, the rules all meant for the clean people.

And that was how it was. Some of the women I met in the past months being murdered, violated or heavily abused, yet there was no place for them to run for cover. Our family would have given us their back, long ago, mine were getting close. Friends? They became none existent after the news broke. Good clients? They were rare to come as we were no geisha; we weren't the other woman that the man hid in the shadow. Exclusivity was near to none existing in this world because we were the real unlaws… and the drug addicts, life and people forgetting of us as if we were the scorn of humanity. I guess we were all just passing by. Not even our pimps would give us backup, the client becoming more important than the value of a human life.

Moving around I picked a few toys as I tried to work through the mess inside my house. My younger brothers were all away at school and mom was taken out by my sister-in-law. Everything had gotten better over time, even if Will and mom cursed me a lot; they were glad that we didn't have to overwork ourselves. Thanks to what I did, the twins could all go to school full time, mom could get medical care for her condition and both Will and I were working only one job. But things were about to change as we cleaned up the house.

Tonight I wouldn't be there for Will, but the news was that he was about to become a father. He had confessed that to me a few days ago as he was looking to see how we could work it out. I cussed at him and told him that it was an immature decision, as none of us were economically prepared to have another one around, much less a baby. And it was that the reason he had come to me. Luckily he wasn't asking for money – kind off – instead he wanted me to take charge of everything in the house so he could start clean with Phoebe and the baby. Lamely having me take charge included for me to clear his debts, I wasn't happy because of that but in the end I accepted. Anything to help my family had been my motto, but now I surely damn cursed it.

And we were on like that, I kept cleaning around the house, yet once I finished I left. It was once again my turn at my nocturnal job. I moved around swiftly till I got to Pascha, the dangerous route becoming the least of my problems. It was once I was there that the men greeted me. Some clients began acting like wild dogs, while others simply nodded at me, the last ones being the regulars. I had gotten the great sensation that most men only wanted to bed me – no surprise there – yet for some that task was near impossible. And it was all thanks to the bidding, the price ranking so high that Slim decided he couldn't sell me as a cheap whore.

"Bordus," I said the name of the black man guarding the door; he looked at me up and down before smiling. Quickly he opened the door to the VIP room and I entered. No words were exchanged between the two of us and it had been like that ever since I became a regular. Our relationship being as distant as it could be and I preferred it that way.

Like always the room was dark, the music loud and a few human sounds were heard, the carnal pleasure imitating the underground music of the VIP session. The room smelled like a famous song, sex and candy. Sex because we all know what goes on over here, and candy because of _Candy_. In the dark room I simply knew where to look and where _not_ to look. My eyes trailing the darkness over to Slim's favorite couch. Once my sight landed two writing bodies met my stare. One of them was easily noticed as a tanned female, the other was the long and lanky figure belonging to Slim. They ignored me.

Getting impatient and not liking to observe their occurrences I walked over and tapped Slim's hand. His long fingers wrapping over my hand and holding me in place, all of their sensual movements stopped. It was all like an unspoken command, the woman known as Candy – his favorite – slipping away from his body. Her nakedness meeting my eyes as she huffed away, probably mad at the slight interruption. That made me quirk my eyebrow, her actions reflecting the jealousy that many felt towards me.

You see, not many women got the opportunity I had. Not many would gain a record bidding and then, instead of becoming a common prostitute would become an escort – one of the highest ranking positions we could get. Yet the job was the same, the only difference being that I got more pampered than them. Aside from that I got the opportunity of never having Slim touch me in a sexual manner, him thinking that he would dirty his most prized possession.

"You got a new client." He said in his official tone, the one he only used with me and when making business. I narrowed my eyes; someone was probably hiding in the shadows of the room.

"Who is it?" I asked him, as he would usually give me a briefing upon the client I would have for the night.

"Don't know! Damn asshole wanted privacy." His words strung me, my thoughts going back to the General. Was he back?

"Slim," I began, carefully threading over his maddened murmurs, his mood going sour as he hated when he had no idea of a client's identity.

"Whut'?" He asked, his accent appearing once more as he stood up, his whole body exposed to me. At that I looked away, no blush upon my face but instead all I felt was uneasiness. "Bitch!" Slim yelled as his hand appearing to hold my hair, my head moving sideways as I requested his pull. It hurt, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. "Haven't ya seen enoug'…" he yelled, his hold on me turning more vicious as he pulled more. I grinded my teeth his actions being the normal, him not touching me in a sexual way but never once did he hesitate to punish.

I was about to protest, his pull harming me as it got stronger but someone that hid in the dark parts cleared its throat loudly. That was enough to save me. The man came from the shadows, his body dressed in a vest, an overcoat hanging from his shoulders. He looked in my direction, his eyes trailing my body as Slim's hold on me relented. There was a silent standoff between the two men, as if their business could be done over a mind link. I knew it was stupid but after a few silent and mouthed words from the other man, something along the lines of damaged goods, I felt Slim fully let go. My body retiring for a little bit as if I was afraid of the man that had taken me in.

Business was done in the usual way. The money being shown, while the man paid for everything in advance, the money being full cash. Everything me and the client would do had a price, from going to a simple dinner to bedding the man. Even some simple gestures, which romantic relationships would have for free, had their own price in this world; in a world were human contraband was taken for granted. It was all laid on the table a mouthed contract being made as I agreed to what I would have to do.

After that things happened fast. I was dressed semi casually, no chest being showed and nothing that would exhibit my body. It was all a simple dress shirt and dark pants, the shoes being simple high heels. My dark hair being left down as it flowed down my shoulders, icy blue eyes being like always brimmed with black liner. And with that done we drove away, the man making small talk of how I've been and everything else. I answered courtly and bid him goodbye as the driver changed, the routine the same as the first time.

Hope swelled inside me as I saw the drivers changing, the men continuing with the secrecy as all of them got me to a time and place. Everything slowing down as we got to the upper plate, traffic being the biggest burden of them all. They didn't seem to mind and at last I was dropped off at a theater, _Loveless _being showed that day. One ticket was placed on my hand and I was ordered to enter, everything calm and normal as if I had planned to arrive there. It was once inside that I stared at the halfway ripped ticket, the line and chair to use being marked in bold red letters. B6 was what it read. Knowing my way around I knew that it would probably be around the first lines, all of it close to the stage.

With that I looked around, lost in a sea of people as they moved around, bodies crashing against me as all moved in the direction of the show. It still hadn't started but I made my way to it. The letter was indicating the line which I would seat at, the letter B being close to the stage; but not too close that we would be seeing them from below. That way I moved around, my body arriving to the selected spot as my eyes fell to the golden plate that indicated the seat number. Sitting down I looked next to me, a handsome man in crimson sitting to my left as the seats to my right were still empty.

Soon enough the theater filled, most people finding their chairs as the third call was spoken. The show beginning as the music filled my ears, the curtains opening as the show began. At first the show was entertaining to watch, this being my first time to see the all famous_ Loveless_. The man at my left kept muttering all of the lines as if he knew them to perfection, seriously it was perfect. But it got annoying, me being here to watch the show and not to hear him speak all of the lines. However, it was only till the interlude came that he decided to speak to me.

"Do I, by any change, happen to know you?" He graciously asked as he looked at me, his eyes trailing my face and lingering upon my lips. His actions made me narrow my eyes at him, him acting like all of the men I met. It wasn't the fact that he was a handsome man that annoyed me, and he sure did. It was his attitude that didn't rub too nice on me. I mean, he was a handsome man (how many times had I described him as handsome?), his auburn hair and clear blue eyes marking the best of his features.

But as I looked at him, his looks could never compare. His actions making me think that _asshole_ was the correct adjective to describe him. And all that crossed my mind before I answered him with a rude tone, "no." At my short and quick answer he looked taken back, probably not being accustomed to being technically turned down. Surely I wouldn't pass it to that.

"I don't think that's a nice answer to the one that brought you here." With that I glared at him, the cynicism in his voice making me feel slight tremors, and they weren't of pleasure. My night becoming worse as this annoying person kept talking. He obviously knowing my profession, and the indirect words that he used made me mad. And sure he could have paid for my services but I was getting tired of his muttering every word / line, whatever related to the story. And on top of that I didn't seem to like him one bit. Call me paranoid or something else, but I was expecting someone else. A bitter taste being left behind at the deception I felt. "Do you even know who I am?" The man finished as I had ignored all of his rambling.

"No… is it important?" I answered back with another question as my blue stare met his blue ones, a spark of green washing over his eyes. _Mako_? Wasn't that a trait belonging to the enhanced soldiers from Shinra? Thinking of it I remembered the many stories I had heard on the streets, those traits being exactly what I had heard. He was probably a member of SOLDIER from that simple description his blue eyes being similar to _his_. My mind went back to his green stare, a feature I would never forget… since when did I thought like that?

"Genesis Rhapsodos, Second Class SOLDIER," he presented himself as he took my hand for his own. His lips brushing against the back of my hand, nothing of his actions making me feel flattered. And with that he continued, "you must be Miss Eliza Ann?"

"Yes," I whispered, my mind trailing over to all the things that could happen between us. However no more words were spoken, my hand coming back to my side as it rested there. The third call was made and the interlude was finished. The lights turning down as the stage was the main attraction for the rest of the night. The murmurs to my left were not allowing me to concentrate on the show. That leaving a sour look to appear on my face, my arms crossed over my chest.

I was mad, the night turning worse as my _client_ kept speaking throughout the show. His words interrupting everything I tried to think. Heck, even watching the play became a pain; the theme of the play lacking originality. The story became something that I had always come to hate; all related to three men. A hero, a wanderer and a prisoner all of them looking for something; plus to top it all a woman that was surely left loveless at the end… so original. Just like its name. Predictable, so predictable!

My hateful rant ended by the end, my mood lifting as I noticed that it was nearing the end. The last act being announced as part of the poem was read. In this part the female character was speaking towards her loved one him preparing to leave.

"_Do you really have to leave?"_ Her voice was soft and quiet, her characteristics of a woman that would give her all for her lover. Her characteristics that of a vulnerable woman, if I were in her position I have been pissed, just like now.

"_I promised. The people I love are waiting."_ A ridiculous excuse from him, see? There's no originality!

"_...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself."_ Oh right! As if I'll let you leave like that.

"_Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait, I'll return knowing you'll be here."_ With that said he kissed her, the curtains rolling down as it ended like that.

AND that was the last line, my sarcasm pouring out. No really it was. I know I rolled my eyes, his words pretty stupid as I analyzed them. I mean, he would come back to her, even if she doesn't wait for him? That was stupid; who knows how long could it last. Him coming back, what if when that happened she had made her life? What would his feelings be? I mean the motion was romantic, but I'm anti romance… or I'm in a bad mood today. I'll say it's both.

Soon enough everyone got up, an ovation being given to the actors as the public loved the play, cheering also heard in the background. The man at my left standing up but not applauding, curious I looked at him closely. His eyes were shinning, probably he had loved the play. No, he _must_ have loved the play. I mean not every person can come to a theater and speak every single line of what they were watching. His talent in that area could be remarkable, but I still felt the dread of having to spend my night under his wishes.

But the night passed, dinner was quiet most of the time. Small comments being made as we spoke of the – delicious – food. It was already past midnight by the time we left the restaurant. He was moving us to one of the priciest hotel in all Midgar – The Grand Imperial. Being there once more brought memories to my mind, silver hair coming to me as I remembered my first time. But that had been months ago and today I walked in with someone else.

I wasn't happy at how things had turned out in my life; the man was no longer an annoying individual. Instead he had become one of my worst nightmares. He had a beauty to him, his charm quite the extraordinaire, but something of him hand me nervous. Something that hadn't occurred to me with my other clients, for them I would never be nervous. A mask would grow over my face as I played to their sick pleasures, distaste and disgust growing in me the nearer I would become to them. But in this case the distance between the two of us could be stated as safe.

There was no closeness, no warmth, only his fake intentions as he led me towards the elevator. Once the door closed I felt myself stop breathing, my time as a free woman coming to an end. And it felt like that, as if someone had ignited a burning fire. A wick being turned on as the spark neared the bomb. And it was that bomb that had me fearing that it would explode on me.

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I observed the buttons he had pressed. The number sixty three lighted by a tiny bulb. Seeing that, I closed my eyes, a strange feeling of déjà vu entering me as I recalled seeing the same number before. The presence of the male inside the elevator, strangely close, even though he was a few feet away from me.

"You aren't new to this, are you?" The silky smooth voice of the man that accompanied me in the elevator asked. With that I opened my eyes to stare at him.

"Of course not," I answered my body pushing itself away from the wall behind me. It was time, a _'ding'_ indicating us that we had arrived to our floor. My mind already set as I prepared myself mentally for the job that I would have to do. All feelings leaving me as I blocked them, a mask of pleasantness on my face as I followed the man named Genesis. The route and halls similar as we stopped before a door that was exactly like all others, but the strange feeling wasn't leaving as I felt a tug at my heart. My face hiding all of the strange feelings that I felt, muscles in my back contracting as he turned over.

"Wait here." He said to me as he flashed me a charismatic smile. His eyes shining with what could be a sense of pride, him probably thinking that he must have won something.

He entered the room, leaving me outside as he greeted his friends a "so, who won?" That being said as he greeted them. That got my blood boiling, the mask I had on falling as I knew the door blocked _their _view. This was becoming the worst night of my job. First I was taken out by a mysterious client. Second I find out how annoying he was. Third I hear that there was probably a bet?! A freaking bet! Who the hell bets with a human? I mean I know it is wrong to sell one's body, but betting to have sex? That was wrong, that was really low and I was determined to give them a piece of my mind.

Time passed and no one opened the door, some shuffling being heard as a muffled "leave" was commanded. The voice was powerful but low, all playfulness gone as if for _him _this wasn't a bet. I knew the voice didn't belong to the man named Genesis. Instead it belonged to someone else, someone who probably had more power and influence than the man that had brought me here.

With that I waited in front of the door, less than a minute had passed before it was opened. A tall man meeting me as his stare met me. Eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at me, all expression he had freezing upon his facial features. But he wasn't the only one. I paused in shock at what I saw inside the room, only his name came out from my lips. "Sephiroth…" I whispered astonished at the man I was seeing before me. Was it an apparition? I wondered as my hand lifted towards, warmth meeting my fingers as I grazed his clothed chest. With that I looked up, green irises meeting my sight as I felt that it was all real, _as real as it could get_…

"Annie?" He said confused, my name sounding more like a question. Glee filling my form as I allowed a ghost smile upon my lips… _he remembered me_.

* * *

**Ok, chapter done! I know Sephiroth didn't appear much but next chapter will be more promising.**

**For now don't forget that I love reviews and that this chapter hasn't been fully edited. After this I'll be working on **Elisa Day**, so everyone is invited to read it or anything else that I write. That one for now I can say is one of my best with only one chapter left to do (is halfway done).**

**So hope you all have a nice day and I'm out!**


	5. Depart

**This chapter is slightly longer than normal but that's good. I updated faster since I really felt bad that I had left a slightly cliffhanger at the end of last chapter. So the update is on. With this the story will probably start moving, problem is don't expect a super fine plot since I'm going to make this as realistic as it could be. And being real means, life is not truly planned.**

**So for now let us see how it goes and enjoy!**

* * *

Depart

* * *

_Not always was it him and I.  
__We would depart during the day.  
__At night we would unite.  
__Our satisfaction brought forth,  
__During the shade of light._

_A satisfaction brought by no other._

* * *

"Annie?" He said confused, my name sounding more like a question. Glee filling my form as I allowed a ghost smile upon my lips… he remembered me.

It all didn't last long, his expression being completely controlled as he looked down at me; him not making a move to allow me to enter. And we stayed like that, as if a silent standoff was being announced. I didn't move, my hand coming over to my side as I looked at his jade eyes. We were locked there for a moment, me analyzing him as he did the same to me.

"Coming in?" He asked, a smug look appearing on his face.

And that was all I needed, my hand moving fast as it stroked against his smooth face. Tears brimming in my eyes as I began my rant, "how dare you!" I yelled as he backed away slightly, his expression passing from anger to confusion as he allowed me to enter the room. "I can't even get it past my mind! How come you dare make a bet just for sex! I mean it's as if you don't even consider one's feelings!"

He was quiet, his eyes glazed over as if a spark of hate was filling him at that precise moment. In reality I had no idea what he was thinking, and I doubt that even today I do. The silence continued, the door closing softly behind me as if an invisible hand or person was the one doing it. However, the only ones in the room were us. No, I remember seeing that Genesis guy enter the room, but never once did I see him leave. With that I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where is he?" I asked as I moved further into the room, the door fully locking behind me as I heard it click.

But once more my question met silence. An eerie silence that had me feeling uncomfortable, his presence growing stronger as he neared my back. Footsteps were unheard by me as I found his breath against my neck, his body warmth sweeping right through my body. I paused completely my search, the man that I had questioned for being nowhere to be seen.

"The first time was also bet." Sephiroth whispered as I felt his hands hold me down, his torturing lips tending the skin of my neck making a shudder run down my back.

However the carnal pleasure wasn't enough to block away his words. And even if I had been angered by the fact that they were bidding, I was also sad at the fact of the truth. The truth was that I was a prostitute. I was someone that had no right to fight against immoral things when I was the first person that was being immoral. And to top it all, I wasn't against the bidding for my virginity, something I sold in pure and utter desperation. A good idea that turned sour, when I discovered that I couldn't leave the world I had entered.

Turning over ever slowly I faced the man that was known as the General. He was no longer breathing in my scent as he had pulled away. His jade green stare on me, as it moved slightly yet continuously as he stared at both of my eyes. I couldn't figure out why he would do that, his stare was penetrating. As if he would rip apart every single part of my body for further examination, his eyes going further than just staring at my pale blue eyes. No, his stare was something out of the ordinary, something that made me feel naked when in his presence.

At that I gathered my resolve. My hands coming to cup his face as he allowed me, my lips nearing his as I stood on my toes. But I never got to feel his smooth lips against my own. His hands were there to stop all movement coming from me. His push slowly separated the two of us as the distance grew. A small pang hurt coming to me as I felt rejection for the first time.

"Do you think I'll bed a woman that just slapped me?" He asked me as he moved away from me and towards the only bed in the room, a television set right across from it.

I observed him from afar, my eyes trailing his dressed figure as I saw him rest on the bed. His hand grazed the remote control, as if he was teasing me, and I was proved to be right. His eyes stared in my direction a sly smile resting upon his face as he pressed a button. At that instant the television turned to live, sound coming from it as a movie was being shown. I looked at the screen and tried to see from my position what it was, but the angle didn't allowed me as all I saw were shadows in the image.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Sephiroth said with a humorous tone, as if something about this situation was funny to him. Well I wasn't laughing, not at all.

"After I slapped you?" I moved forward, only to stop at the foot of the bed. My arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Maybe there's something you can do to repent yourself of your actions." I rolled my eyes at his words. And on purpose I crawled on to the bed, my eyes set on to my goal. He looked to be pleased by my movements, his eyes trailing the curves of my body. Most of the time they stopped at my chest as the position allowed my cleavage to be shown. A sight that I knew most men would love to see. Soon enough he allowed just an inch of separation between our faces, his eyes lowering to my lips as he saw my teasing tongue come out and lick my lips.

"How should I repent myself?" I asked him seductively as I felt his breath fawning against my face.

There was silence once more, the sound of the television in the background being enough of an indicator that I hadn't gone deaf. "How about…" he began, his hand trailing my arm with a ghost touch, it felt great.

At his teasing I closed my eyes, his touch electrifying as I downed in the pleasure of his hands. A pleasure that I had missed still I whispered to him, "yes?" At the end my lips were left parted, his expression unknown to me as my eyes were still closed.

"Move," he ordered one of his hands lying on my shoulder as he pushed me away. My body falling to the bed as I laid there in shock, a smile to his face as he said, "can't watch the movie with you blocking."

And once more he didn't bed me immediately. Instead I sat there next to him watching an action movie. Both of us were laughing at how fake the movie appeared to be, the blasts being exaggerated and the acting extremely poor. It would be during those moments that we had gotten comfortable with each other that I laid there and thought. This had been the second time we would meet. However it felt different.

With him I didn't feel like the prostitute I was. With him I felt like a woman. A woman that was respected and treated rightfully. He wasn't like some of my clients were. He wouldn't place a hand on me. He hadn't done it and I thought that he would never try it. He was a real man, a man that showed respect, even to the type of human that deserved no respect at all.

Come on! Think of it, no one ever respect a prostitute. We were the scorn of the earth. We were the other one. The one that was in charge of breaking families, we were the worst. And never once had I felt right doing this job. Only he was capable of making me feel like a woman, only him. But I knew and had to keep reminding myself of my job, because with him I was still a prostitute. I was still that woman he would never marry or take out on a date. I was the one he would meet at night, where no one would remember. I was the one he would never consider.

Time had passed and a new movie began, but no longer being interested in the movie we began our own. At that moment my head was resting on top of his chest. His slow and controlled breathing acting like a lullaby as it helped me relax to him. His hand would rest on top of my head, soft caresses coming from his as he untangled my slightly matted hair. Soon I felt him shift, the second movie forgotten as he sat up, my body imitating his as his strong hands pulled me up to him.

We would stay like that for a few seconds. His hands caressing my face, our foreheads touching, and our eyes closed taking in the moment. I don't know what it was. I don't know why for me moments like this moved ever so slow. But I wasn't about to protest. I took it all in as his lips brushed against mine, still not in full contact for it to be called a kiss. It was exciting. The slow teasing of his, our breathing slow and calm as he breathed each other. His musky scent was unique to him.

Our lips brushed again, this time the friction caused something in me. Something that had my hands moved away from my lap and to caress his face. His hair was parted away as I allowed my eyes – through half closed lids – to study his perfect form. From his unnatural cat like eyes, the azure green of them hypnotizing. His smooth skin, a perfect alabaster that held no blemish to it giving out a soft glow that appeared to be emanated from him.

His lips would brush mine once again, the contact being finalized as I responded to him. Once that was done everything moved once more at normal speed. One of his hands would no longer hold my face as he allowed it to be lowered towards my hips. While the other once would tease and graze at my neck and that was all we needed to fall into our lust.

We lusted for each other as we devoured. His taste filled my mouth as I breathed his scent, the husky wood scent that came from him. So distinctive that was only something that I could find with him, just him. And we continued our way to our devastation, his teeth nibbling my lips as he allowed our tongues to battle. The dominance being questioned as both of us didn't give up our quest for dominion.

At that, parts of our clothing were forgotten. Teasing and trembling hands playing around as I gasped. His face deep in my neck as he played, our bodies no longer kneeling next to each other, instead he rested on top of mine. We continued our battle as we gave, me sometimes fighting against him as our game was in full play.

It had been marvelous. A marvelous dance that had left us pleased as we rested on the bed. His body looked towards the white ceiling as I rested my head to his chest. I moved my index finger creating imaginary circles on his body, my touch innocent as I played. We would lay there like a couple in love. My touches doing nothing to him as he looked towards the cement white sky that surrounded us.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him as I moved my head, my eyes looking at his face as he appeared relaxed.

"Thoughts," he answered his eyes not moving one bit, as if there was something interesting in the ceiling.

Imitating him I accommodated my body next to him and stared at the ceiling. There was no tear, blemish nor dark spot, only an immaculate white ceiling. "Why are you staring at the ceiling?" I asked as I continued to look at it, somehow wondering if he could observe something that I couldn't.

"Because I can," he answered his voice smooth and calm as ever. It was all as if I hadn't slapped him upon seeing him, and much less having just finished one of our sexual encounters. However, our calm didn't last as he turned over to his side, his bare body facing me as his eyes trailed my curves.

"Because you can what?" I asked back, his hand touching the skin of my hips as he played with soft movements. Invisible circles being drawn as I had done on his chest not so long ago.

"Because I can repeat," when he said those words I looked at him incredulously, still accepted him when he pushed himself on to me. Lips once more connected as we kissed, the feeling magnifying itself as he touched me carefully. All parts of my body were traveled by his hands, nothing being left behind as he provoked the best experiences I could have.

"Who said you can?" I asked him as I tried to push him off and be on top of him. He didn't budge. It was a great frustration that I couldn't fight equally against his muscled body, my strength being nothing next to his. He smiled at me, his body still atop as he lowered towards my ear, his hot breathing tickling all of my senses alive.

"Want to play fair?" He whispered as he took a hold of my hands and lifted them over my head. Quickly he changed hands and allowed for only one to hold me still. The one that was free was there to tease me to ecstasy.

"No, stop!" I playfully yelled as I tried to battle against his hold, my legs giving him full opportunity to dominate me as I tried to push him off.

"If you say so," and he stopped. All of his teasing movements were gone; his hold on me leaving my body as he stood up and began to leave. However my whimper stopped him, it was an unconscious sound that came out of my throat as my body missed his touch. At that he chuckled and turned over, silver hair moving behind him as he moved on to the bed once more. "Missed me?"

"How about no," I said to him as I lay on the bed. My eyes directly on him as my posture were the same as he had left me, arms still resting above my head.

"Doesn't convince me," he said in a husky voice as his body covered mine once more. Tiny bites being left on my shoulders as he nipped at the skin, moans resounding as I enjoyed his doings.

However, he kept teasing me. His mouth covered all areas of my body, and even thought I hinted at being prepared he ignored me. "Aren't you going to finish?" I told him rudely as I was nearly successful in strapping myself to him.

"Aren't you a little desperate?" He said in between his own humor as he fully penetrated me. My body adjusting quickly to the change he had just begun. "Satisfied?" He asked in a murmur as he moved slowly.

"Could be better." I told him as I felt his grip tighten around me, bliss becoming the only thing I felt.

The night had ended and morning had come. A shy glow of the sun had awakened me by a single ray of light. It was still dark inside the room. His arms still wrapped around me as we slept together. I was satisfied, a smile reaching my face as I remembered all that I had lived with him. Even if this had been the second time I had seen him up close. It seemed for me like the time we had spent together was by far longer than the scarce hours we truly had.

At being near him I cuddled in closer, his arms wrapping around me tighter. Still as I looked up at him he was still fast asleep. Had I wished for many things to have? If I were asked at that moment I would have answered with something simple. Something that would have allowed me to see what was behind that hidden smile he allowed free when we were together. I would love to see what lay hidden under his thoughtful eyes. His smile, I wanted to know what was behind that singular smile of his. What do Sephiroth dreams of?

I smiled shyly as I thought of a movie I had seen not long ago. And here I was thinking of Sephiroth, a man that was known as the General, as the First Class SOLDIER; as the man that could easily make my dreams come true and all I thought of was a petty song in a movie. A movie about drugs, alcohol, a prostitute…? Not sure if it had a prostitute, but seeing him sleeping and thinking of that song was a marvelous morning humor.

Still as I moved around in his arms, my body dirty with sweat I reminded myself that today I had the noon shift at my job. At that I cursed inwardly and pushed his arms rather reckless from my body, him only changing position as my warmth left his side. Even his body didn't miss me.

It was as I walked away from him towards the bathroom that I giggled lightly, the song I remembered of the movie ringing in my mind. With a smile on my lips I began to murmur the lyrics of the song. "What do tigers dream of? When they take a little tiger snooze. Do they dream of mauling zebras or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit…" at the ending of what I knew I laughed silently, my body entering the bathroom as I prepared the water for a quick bath.

Silently I entered the shower and allowed the water to reach me. The water's temperature perfect for a quick bath. And I allowed it all to flow, my hair getting wet as I stood under the shower. However, I have no idea why, why every time one is under the shower the deepest thoughts tend to come out. It was that how I allowed my mind to begin torturing me. From the small aspect that even if I was living far more comfortable than before I was doing something immoral. I was something that none will look at with good eyes.

I was a prostitute, a woman without morals. I was woman that no man – not even him – will look at with thoughts of marriage proposal. That sole thought depressed me. All that I did was a hidden contract. Sex wasn't meant to hold feelings, it wasn't meant to feel good. For me sex was the material that was interchanged for the money, something that for some would hold feelings for us sexual workers was a material. It was part of our job to give it, part of our job to act as if we enjoyed it, but never once had it been described what would happen if we enjoyed it?

I had heard stories of how the personal relationships of those women were and it wasn't something that I would like to imitate. It was like the case of Bunnie or Sophia as she was called. She used to have a on and off relationship with Bordus, both of them having problems when she left for work. But no one knows just how bad their problems go, no one can't imagine the danger of when a prostitutes falls in love. Much less one can't imagine the danger of falling for the prostitute.

I had no idea what this lifestyle would end up with. I had no idea what would happen between Sephiroth and me. Both of us were from two different dimensions. He was the General of the war, a hero hailed by many. I was a sexual worker, which anyone with money could buy. And both of us would unite in lust. It was not love, he didn't love me. This was no loving relationship and we were no couple. I was the _prostitute_ and he was the _client_.

Somehow my thoughts had gotten deep to me. I knew I couldn't stop thinking of him ever since the day he had first bought. I knew the feelings of betrayal that I felt upon seeing him again weren't because he was bidding. No it was because I knew that if I wasn't the prostitute he would have bedded someone else, and that thought hurt me. I had liked him since day one, I've been hopeful he would have become my hero and save me from this world, yet I knew that couldn't be done.

It was then that I allowed my back to rest against the wall. My hand covered my mouth as I allowed a few silent wails of cry. I cried, for I knew that all of this was fake. I cried because I knew that I could only dream. And I cried because I wanted out. I don't know for how long I stayed like that, but after calming down I finished the showed. My mind fully set on leaving as if I were to stay any longer I would be late for my job.

Exiting the shower I found myself face to face with the pale haired man, his naked body flaunting himself to me.

"Leaving?" He asked as he observed my face closely, my eyes were red but he could relate that to using soap. But the strangeness in my mood could give out far more.

"Yes," I answered as I walked towards the sink that stood behind him. The inside of my mouth cleaned as I continued towards my goal of leaving.

"How about we enjoy ourselves first?" He openly suggested as he took hold of my body, his chest being tightly pressed against me.

"Can't." I answered him as I pulled away from him and moved towards the room we had shared. Moving around for a few seconds I located all of my clothes, quickly putting them on as I stared at a clock. In only two hours my shift would start.

"What if I pay for it?" He asked as I felt his hand touch my shoulder. However he couldn't see me. With my back to him it was fully hidden when my eyes began a water show. Shock filled me as I expected that from any client of mine, but not from him.

Slowly I turned over, his eyes widening at the fact that was nearly about to cry. "Excuse me?" I asked him; anger filling me, yet something bigger was hidden behind that anger. And it was deception; I was completely disappointed with him.

"Annie?" He called my name as he was slightly in shock, him not knowing what to do with me.

"Don't you consider my feelings?" I yelled at him once more, him probably not knowing how to deal with people's moods and feelings.

"I only asked if you wanted me to pay." He stated as if it was the most normal thing.

"You are so insensitive!" I grunted as my hand flew once more to his face, but this time he was prepared and took a rough hold of my arm. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to fight against his hold, however he didn't budge.

"Last thing I knew that is how you speak to a prostitute." He said calmly, his words stinging my mood as I stopped fighting, tears escaping from my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I told him quietly, his hold fully gone as he allowed me to leave. Realization hitting me hard with the truth of my profession, still in my hurry to leave I forgot one of the most important things that I carried with me. My cellphone, still being the proud persona I was kept walking away.

* * *

**And it's done hope you enjoyed! **

**I'll like to thank those who reviewed, **VervainGirl** and like always **Azarin**.  
So should Genesis be cupid?** Probably in a few chapters it'll be noted, could he be a cupid? Don't know but the idea got me thinking... : D

**Question: From what movie was the song? :P**

**PS. I do not own the lyrics of that song of _that_ movie. **

**See ya all!**

**~~Adrianne**


End file.
